


[Podfic] Infidelity

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words), sisi_rambles



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Letter, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "My Dearest Katherine," the pilfered letter began, and his heart sank.





	[Podfic] Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851430) by [Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words). 



Length: 00:00:55

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hark%20A%20Vagrant/Infidelity.mp3) (<1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hark%20A%20Vagrant/Infidelity.m4b) (<1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
